bettercallsaulfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nacho
Nacho ist die dritte Folge der Serie Better Call Saul. Synopsis In einem Rückblick wird gezeigt, dass Chuck seinen Bruder Jimmy mit anwaltlicher Hilfe bereits aus dem Gefängnis holen konnte, womit Jimmy tief in seiner Schuld steht. Im aktuellen Handlungsstrang ruft Saul mit verstellter Stimme bei den Kettlemans an und warnt sie vor drohender Gefahr, kurz darauf sind die Kettlemans verschwunden und das Haus verwüstet. Der Verdacht fällt sofort auf Nacho welcher unschuldig ist und wiederum Saul droht, weil er die Schuld bei ihm sieht. Handlung Rückblick thumb|Ein junger Jimmy McGill im Gefängnis In einem Flashback sitzt Jimmy im Knast. Ihm wird unter anderem Eigentumsbeschädigung und sexuelle Belästigung vorgeworfen. Sein Bruder Chuck besucht ihn und Jimmy fleht ihn an, ihm aus der Situation herauszuhelfen. Chuck ist davon gar nicht begeistert, denn sein kleiner Bruder hat ihn schon oft genug enttäuscht. Jimmy lässt nicht locker und als Chuck schließlich einwilligt schwört er, dass er für immer in der Schuld seines Bruder steht und alles für ihn tun wird. Aktueller Handlungsstrang Saul ist verunsichert nach Nachos Ansage, dass er die Kettlemans ausrauben will und macht sich Vorwürfe. Nachts läuft er im Nagelstudio vor seinem Büroraum auf und ab und ruft dann Kim an, um nach ein wenig Smalltalk auch über die Kettlemans zu sprechen. Betsy und Craig Kettleman haben sich nach dem Gespräch mit Saul dafür entschieden, sich von Hamlin, Hamlin & McGill vertreten anwaltlich vertreten zu lassen und werden demnach auch von Kim betreut. Saul erhofft sich, von Kim einige Informationen über den Fall zu bekommen. Mitten im Gespräch rutscht ihm dabei heraus, dass er denkt, dass die Kettlemans in Gefahr sein könnten. Kim wird hellhörig und hakt nach, as Saul damit meine, dieser wiegelt jedoch schnell ab. Nach dem Gespräch ruft Saul noch von einer Telefonzelle aus die Kettlemans an und versucht ihnen mit verfremdeter Stimme mitzuteilen, dass sie in Gefahr sind. Als diese ihn jedoch nicht verstehen können, wirft er den Stimmenverzerrer bei Seite, warnt sie und legt schnell auf. thumb|Saul erklärt Kim die kuriose Situation Am nächsten Morgen arbeitet Saul mal wieder am Gericht als Pflichtverteidiger und wird von Kim angerufen, dass die Kettlemans verschwunden seien. Saul eilt zu seinem Auto, hat aber, wie bislang jedes mal zuvor, vergessen, ausreichend Parktickets zu lösen und gerät abermals mit Parkplatzwächter Mike in Streit. Nur, dass er diesmal kein Ticket nachlöst, sondern in einem unbeobachteten Moment den Schrankenknopf selber betätigt und schnell davon braust. Vor dem Haus der Kettlemans trifft Saul dann zuerst auf Howard Hamlin, welcher sich wundert was Saul dort treibt. Dieser wiegelt ab, dass er den Polizeifunk gehört habe und Hamlin bittet ihn, den Ort jedoch zu verlassen. Kurz darauf kommt Kim auf ihn zu und fragt ihn direkt, wie es sein könne, dass Saul noch in der Nacht zuvor vermutet, dass die Kettlemans in Gefahr seien und kurz darauf die ganze Familie verschwunden und das Haus verwüstet ist. Saul hadert kurz, erzählt Kim dann, dass er die Kettlemans angerufen und sie gewarnt habe. thumb|Saul wartet unruhig auf den Rückruf von Nacho Saul fährt danach direkt zu einer öffentlichen Telefonzelle und ruft hektisch Nacho Varga an, dessen Nummer er noch auf einer Streichholzschachtel hat. Doch er erreicht immer wieder nur einen Anrufbeantworter und spricht von Anruf zu Anruf hektischer auf das Band und bietet Nacho seine anwaltliche Unterstützung an, davon ausgehend, dass Nacho die Kettlemans überfallen, ausgeraubt und gekidnappt hat. Als dann endlich das Telefon klingelt und Saul hofft, dass Nacho ihn zurückgerufen hat, legt der Anrufer wortlos auf. Kurz darauf kommen zwei unbekannte Männer von zwei Seiten auf Saul zu, welcher erst langsam, dann rennend flüchtet und dabei in ein Polizeiauto rennt. Was für ihn in der ersten Sekunde nach der Rettung aussieht, entpuppt sich nachher als Problem: Die beiden Verfolger sind ebenfalls Polizisten, welchen Saul aufs Revier führen, wo bereits Nacho auf Saul, den er als seinen Anwalt angegeben hat, wartet. Er erzählt Saul, dass er nichts mit dem Fall zu tun hat. Dass er zwar vor Ort war mit seinem Wagen um die Kettlemans auszuspionieren, aber nichts mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun habe. Die Polizei bekam jedoch nur den Hinweis, dass ein Van mit Nachos Nummernschild gesehen wurde und nachdem sie vermeintliche Blutspuren der Kettlemans (welche jedoch von Saul und den Skateboard-Zwillingen stammen, Vgl. Folge 2, Mijo) im Vaninnenraum gefunden hatten, war der Verdachtsfall klar und Nacho ist Hauptverdächtiger. Nacho ist wütend und droht Saul mit dem sicheren Tod, sollte er ihn nicht aus dieser Situation rausholen. thumb|Saul kann Kim davon überzeugen, mit ihm ins Haus der Kettlemans zu fahren Saul spricht mit den Polizisten und Kim und kann sie davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn mit ins Haus der Kettlemans kommen. Bei einem Rundgang fällt Saul auf, dass eine kleine Puppe im Kinderzimmer der Mädchen fehlt. Das ist deswegen auffällig, weil ansonsten das ganze Zubehör noch da war und scheinbar nur die kleine Puppe aus ihrer Halterung genommen wurde. Saul geht ein Licht auf und er vermutet, dass die Kettlemans nur eine Entführung inszeniert haben und „sich selber entführt“ haben. Die Polizisten sind jedoch nicht vollkommen überzeugt von dieser Vermutung und gehen weiterhin davon aus, dass Nacho der Schuldige ist. thumb|Gekonnt ist gekonnt: Mike fixiert Saul in wenigen Sekunden Auf dem Weg zurück ins Gericht trifft Saul erneut auf Mike, welcher ihm jedoch mit gleichgültiger Miene den Zugang zum Parkplatz verweigert. Saul wird aufbrausend, steigt aus seinem Wagen aus und brüllt Mike an. Auch dieser verlässt sein Wächterhaus und geht auf Saul zu, dieser stupst ihn dann erzürnt an die Brust, woraufhin Mike Saul gekonnt mit einem Handgriff zu Boden befördert und fixiert. In der nächsten Szene sieht man, wie die beiden Polizisten versuchen, Saul unter Druck zu setzen, indem sie ihm anbieten, dass Mike eine Anzeige zurückzieht, sollte Saul Einsicht zeigen und seinen Mandanten Nacho die Schuld an der Kettlemanentführung zugestehen. Als Mike aber sieht, dass Saul absolut vehement dagegen ist, befindet er seine Theorie für plausibel und zieht die Anzeige auch so zurück. Saul ist verblüfft und findet in einem anknüpfenden Gespräch mit Mike heraus, dass dieser lange Zeit Polizist war und viele Erfahrungen gesammelt hat. Mike erzählt Saul auch, dass fingierte Entführungen nichts neues sind und die "Entführten" meist ganz in der Nähe ihres Wohnortes bleiben, weil das von ihnen am wenigsten erwartet wird. thumb|Saul findet die Familie Kettleman in einem Zelt unweit des Hauses Saul macht sich daraufhin erneut auf den Weg zum Haus der Kettlemans und läuft von da aus einige Stunden über Fußwege durch die karge Landschaft und Wüste. Als es schon dunkel wird und Saul sichtlich erschöpft und ausgelaugt in einem Waldstück ankommt, findet er ein oranges Zelt, aus welchem fröhliches Kinderlachen und Gesang kommt. Saul weiß sofort, dass es sich dabei um die Familie Kettleman handeln muss und ruft die Polizeikommissare an und teilt ihnen mit, dass er die Familie Kettleman gefunden hat und zum Haus zurückbringt. Mit einem lauten "Hier ist Johnny!" reißt Saul den Reißverschluss der Zeltes herunter und erschreckt die Familie zu Tode. Er kann sie jedoch nicht direkt zum Mitkommen bewegen und will schon einmal eine Tasche greifen um sie zu motivieren, doch Betsy Kettleman klammert sich fest an diese Tasche, bis sie zerreißt und zig dicke Dollarbündel aus der Tasche fallen. Videos left|300 px Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1